


Heart Shapped Balloons

by breathlix (etherealixie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chat fic kind of?, Cheating, Cussing, Hyunjin and Chan are kind of bad characters sorry :(, Jock!Changbin, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Slut Shaming, photographer felix, there’s no smut or anything don’t worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealixie/pseuds/breathlix
Summary: “I love you, you know that right?”“Why would you? I’m just a slut”





	Heart Shapped Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky sister: Felix  
> Spooky Baby: Jeongin  
> Spooky brother: Jisung  
> Spookiest of them all: Seungmin  
> Spooky mom: Woojin  
> Spooky aunt: Minho

_**Today at 11:32 AM| Spooky Gang** _

**spooky sister:** Tea time 

 **spooky aunt:** oh?

 **spooky sister:** V hot tea

 **spooky brother:** it’s true I saw it all

 **spooky aunt:** the anticipation is making me tingle

 **spookiest of them all:** You should get the checked out

 **spooky aunt:** -_-

 **spooky sister:** So I was minding my own business 

 **spooky brother:** with me!

 **spooky sister:** With Jisung and we were listen to the realest bested music to ever be made

 **spookiest of them all:** were you guys listening to disney songs again?

 **spooky brother:**...

 **spooky sister:**...

 **spooky sister:** That’s not the point

 **spooky sister:** Anyways, we were listening to music in crafts and you know crafting 

 **spooky brother:** and then I looked up from my project and saw Bang Chan and Hwang Hyunjin flirting 

 **spooky baby:** :o

 **spookiest of them all:** you did not

 **spooky brother:** oh I did

 **spooky sister:** I of course was too occupied in my project that I didn’t see anything 

 **spooky brother:** by “project” he means singing along to Hakuna Matata on the top of his lungs

 **spooky aunt:** not surprised 

 **spooky sister:** Jistop exposing me!!

 **spooky baby:** what happened after?

 **spooky sister:** So Jisung (meanie) tapped me on the shoulder and I looked to where he was pointing and saw Chan run his hand through Hyungjin’s hair while Hyunjin giggled

 **spookiest of them all:** NO

 **spooky sister:** YES

 **spookiest of them all:** NO!

 **spooky brother:** YES!

 **spooky baby:** then what happened?

 **spooky sister:** I chocked out of shock 

 **spooky brother:** the whole class got quiet and stared at us

 **spooky baby:** Felix chocked on the tea

 **spooky sister:** I hate you

 **spooky baby:** lol

 **spooky aunt:** wait isn’t Hyunjin dating Changbin?

 **spooky sister:** Yes!

 **spookiest of them all:** isn’t Changbin your crush?

 **spooky sister:** Yes!!

 **spooky aunt:** *sips tea*

 **spooky baby:** something Felix couldn’t do

 **spooky sister:** shut up >:(

 

**Today 12:05 PM| Spooky Gang**

**spooky mother:** did you guys really have a tea party without me?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story is probably gonna be very angsty and in regular story format, I just wanted the first chapter to be in text form  
> I hope someone enjoyed <3


End file.
